Underneath the mask
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Stomping out of his lab in a rage, Mayuri runs into a couple of the other captains and they invite him to go to the festival with them. While the captains are having a drink and chatting it up, Mayuri feels that something is off and decides to leave only to to find out that his body isn't corpoperating with him, his mind start to numb and before he knows it, he collapses.


The computers were 'having a glitch again, and in my computer too! How can this be?! Mayuri pounded his fists on the table in frustration.

"Damn it! Nemu!" I shouted, "Get over here now!" She rushed over by his side and bowed.

"Yes master Mayuri?" Turning to her in his chair and yelled.

"Fix this damn computer, its useless!" Mayuri shouted, hegot up and walked out of the room. This whole week has been stressful! He can't think straight and he just doesn't know what to do! He walked outside the building in the shine of the moon; it was an ice night out. Might as well just go have a walk, clear the mind? Mayuri huffed and walked down the road only to find some of the soul reapers, on watch. They were chatting and waved at me as he walked by.

"Why captain Kurotsuchi!" Looking over his shoulder to the voice calling for him….it was Jushiro Ukitake.

"Yes, what is it that you want?" He gave Mayuri a warm smile and told him that he was heading to a party. "So…?"

"I just wanted to know if you were heading that way, then we could walk together over there." He said, "You looked kind of mad."

"Of course I'm mad! None of them know how to do anything right!" Mayuri told him. He gave a short laugh and told him to just relax.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Mayuri." He said, Mayuri gave him a huff. "So do you want to come with me?" Mayuri thought this over, why not? I never do anything for just myself. And while I'm there I can go look for Gina pigs.

"I don't see why not." Mayuri said, his face lit up and he gave a smile.

"Oh that's great!" He said, he told him to follow him;Mayuri walked beside the man while we headed towards the middle of the seireitei. He doesn't really see what all the amusement of all of this is. It didn't take long before they madeit to the festival; Jushiro had all smiles at the moment. He looked like he was glad to be here but his eyes kept wandering about in search…for something.

"Looking for something?" Mayuri asked, his head snapped towards Mayuri and pink scattered across his cheeks.

"Just looking for Shunsui." He said looking away. Mayuriraised an eyebrow but decided it wasn't any of his business. Helooked away from the blushing man to scan the rest of the area, there were stalls set up with all kinds of goodies and snacks. Most of the divisions were here, even some from mine. "So when we find Shunsui, do you mind having a drink with us?" Mayuri turn his head back to him, a drink?

"Drink?"

"Yeah, Rangiku ran off somewhere and we can't seem to find her." He said, "So we're one drinking partner down. You may join us for tonight."

"I don't drink such nonsense." Mayuri told him, drinking has never crossed my mind before so why would it now?

"You don't have to drink but you can just hang out, come on. You never to do anything but keep yourself locked up in your lab." The smile never left his face. He shook my head with a sigh, Might as well, what else is there to do? Mayuri looked back to him and then nod. His words made him smile and helooked over his shoulder when they heard his name being called. It was Shunsui, Shuhei, Kira and Renji. Captain Kyoraku walked over to them and smiled.

"We were beginning to think you were going to ditch us like Rangiku." Shuhei said, and then he looked at Mayuri.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, will you be joining us." Shunsui asked, placing a hand on Jushiro's shoulder. Mayuri stared at them, there was something up between the two?

"Captain Kuchiki might join us later." Renji spoke.

"Byakuya?"

"Yeah, he said he had some important documents to tend to then he'll come meet us up here and just ask which room we're in." Renji said, ready to walk into the bar. Mayuri followed the others as they lend them to their private room. They all sat around a huge table with a dish of mints in the middle. The drinks were brought to the room, one for each of them.

"So…when is the final report supposed to come in?" Their topics weren't so…interesting…at all but Mayuri guess that's what happens when Rangiku isn't here. Everyone sipped away at their Brandies as his just sat there in front of him. Mayuri wasn't a drinker, he didn't want his brain cells to die even if hecould just grow them back, that's more unnecessary work for him to do. Renji began to talk about one new goggle he had gotten and Shuhei began to talk about some new soul pagers…boring. A knock came to the door and they all looked up to see Byakuya's head pop in.

"Renji said you would be here." Shuhei spoke, he just nod and walked in.

"I can only stay for a few moments; Rukia is still having trouble moving around so I and Ichigo are helping her with her stall."

"How far along is she?"

"5 Months." He spoke, "Her and Ichigo are doing fine."

"Byakuya, if you don't mind, I'll come and help as well."Renji said Byakuya just sat down beside him.

"Not at all, she was asking for you anyway." He said, Renji nod and called for someone to bring his captain a drink. Drink in hand Byakuya brought it to his lips.

"Not to be nosy or anything but how are you two fairing?" Shunsui asked Byakuya sat his cup down and looked at him.

"Me and Renji?" He asked, "Fine…"

"Huh?" Mayuri asked dumbfounded, which was rare. He turned his head to look at the two. "You two are together?"

"Yes," Renji said, rubbing the back of his head. "I thought everyone knew by now." Mayuri shook his head and sat his hands in his lap.

"I haven't heard anything about it." Mayuri said, shifting in his seat. A grin spread across his face. "But I do say I did see it coming." Renji laughed under his breath as he took a sip of his drink.

"Rukia said the same thing." Renji said then he looked up. "They also told me something rather interesting."

"What would that be?" Jushiro asked.

"Orihime is dating someone."

"So?"

"Espada," He said, this made everyone look at him. "She's with one."

"An Espada?" Shunsui asked, "Why would she want to get with one of them?"

"Which one?"

"The fourth, Ulquiorra Cifer." Renji said.

"The old man said something about the Espada joins us, so is it a big deal?" Shunsui asked, "Let the girl be with who she wants to be with."

"He lives with her and he seems to be nice and kind to her." He said "If she's happy then I am."

"I heard something about their planning on having a baby." Kira muttered.

"But she's still in high school!" Jushiro shouted his cheeks pink. Mayuri looked at the room full of drinkers as they went on with their gossiping. Then Shuhei said something to make the whole room go quite.

"I wonder where Rangiku ran off to." Renji looked at him.

"Toshiro said something about taking her to the 4thdivision's barracks to go see Gin since he's still hurt from the war with Aizen." Renji told him, he nod and lowered his head. "But at least he's happy to see her. I can tell he loves her."

"I was wondering when those two were going to get together," Shunsui said, what are these people? Teenage girls? Mayuri rolled his eyes at them then looked down at his drink, still untouched. What harm could one drink bring? He lifted it up and studied it. It was a reddish tint and smelt of finally took a sip, it tasted like cherry but also had an odd flavor to it, and he couldn't place it. Mayuri looked down into the glass but all that was in it was ice. He took another sip and looks at the others who were still talking about who was with who, paying no mind to him. The girl came back into the room and gave everyone a new glass, his second one was also cherry…and tasted weird.

"What is everyone drinking?" Mayuri asked randomly.

"Regular brandy." They said he gave a weird look then glace down at his glass, why am I the only one drinking cherry wine? Mayuri sat the glass down and then stood up. Everyone looked towards me.

"Something wrong?" Jushiro asked.

"Nothing really, just remembers there was something I had to do, excuse me." He walked out of the room and already felt effected by the drug. Someone had spiked my drink…me Mayuri! The room was already swaying as he headed towards the door. His eyes were getting glassy, he could tell. Making it out of the building and walked through the festival, swaying as he went. Whatever it was, it was fucking strong! Mayuri walk away from the festival and found himself in the dark by a tree, no one in sight. He went to reach into his pocket to call for Nemu but found he didn't have the strength for it. His eyes gotdrowsy so he closed them, ready to pass out; Mayuri fell to his side, his head in the grass. Why today of all days to forget to bring anti-viruses! Breathing slowly, knowing the fact that no one would probably come passed here until morning. "Damn…it…" Maybe he should have just stayed. Footsteps, Mayuri felt someone pick him up and walk off, no words…or at least hecouldn't tell if the person spoke. His mind was so numb right now.

Mayuri kissed the person back passionately; his back arched and gripped the person shoulders. Never in his life have he felt anything like this, the person held him tightly like they would just die if they left him go. Moans and grunts could be heard throughout the room, his paint and mask where nowhere to be seen, so his true beautiful face was shown to this person. They laid him back on the bed, one hand on his cheek the other on his hip. Alcohol on their breath, intoxicating him so Mayuri pressed his face to their neck.

"Mayuri…." They spoke in a husky voice; his shivered to their voice and held tighter. Their voice causing him to go into a trance, it was soothing yet strong…Mayuri's mind too daze to tell who it was…whoever it was, they had him where they wanted him. Mayuri pulled his face up and returned a kiss. Mayuri shivering again as their hands ran up his sides. Kisses ran up his neck, causing him to lean his head back for them to have better access. A Bite landed on his neck, Mayuri muffled out a cry before laying his head back on their shoulder.

Mayuri woke up blinking tiredly, where the devil am I? Too tired to get up, he rolled his head to the side, inside somewhere. The covers where thick and warm, he just wanted to go back to sleep. Mayuri pulled the blanket over himself, maybe someone found him after all…wait. Mayuri could remember someone finding him but after that…everything was a blur. A groan caught his attention. His eyes widen and he slowly sat up, looking down, his clothes were missing! His hands came up to his face, my mask and paint were gone as well! (PS. Mayuri is sexy without mask and make-up, if you don't believe me thenlook it up! :3) He slowly looked over to who was in the bed with him…Kenpachi Zaraki. Mayuri blinked at him…did we? Oh please god, tell me he didn't. He went to move and pain shot through him, causing his to clench. Yeah, he dominated him, I was the fucking woman! Mayuri growled and stood up, how did this happen!? How could I let something like this happen! Why would he let this happen! Mayuri began to gather his clothing as he began to stir; he sat up looking at him.

"Kurotsuchi… What are you doing here?" He asked confused. Mayuri gave him a glare.

"Like you don't know!" He shouted, "Why the hell did I wake up here in your room!?" Mayuri was pissed; really pissed, to have something like that to happen by a man! To be happened by Kenpachi!

"I don't know." He said, "…Why…are you"

"Naked? That's what I want to know!" Mayuri shouted, "What the hell did you do to me, Zaraki!"

"I…" His voice trailed off, and he ran his hand through hishair.

"I pass out last night after being drugged and then find myself here, naked and in bed with you! Did you plan this, because if you did-"

"No, I didn't plan anything." He told me, "I don't even know," Then a look came over his face, He guess he just remembered what he did last night. "I remember drinking with Sajin and old man, Yamamoto. Then I left to go find Yachiru and I think that's when I found you." He looked over his room,"I don't remember the rest…I must have been drunker then hell…" He looked up at him, "I had to have been if I woke up with you of all people." Mayuri growled at him and picked up his Zanpakutou as he finished getting dressed.

"Then how could this have happened!"

"I think it was just accident, I mean both of us didn't mean for this to happen."

"I was drugged and I want to know by whom!" Mayuri screamed, "If not by you then who!? Who would want to drug me?"

"I don't know, you're a nut, there must be a lot of people who would have." He said, finally getting up, Mayuri finally sat down in a chair because let's face it…his ass was killing him. He began to get dress when someone knocked at the door. Mayuri's head jerked so fast; he's shocked it didn't snap.

"Calm down, it's probably just Yachiru." He said, walking towards the door with just pants on. Mayuri lowered in the chair, still tense. "We can just got to Yamamoto and tell him what happen."

"No!" Mayuri told him. "I'm not telling anyone about this and neither are you!"

"Fine, fine," He opens the door to see who was there. Yachiru smiled at him and then looked at Mayuri.

"Are you having a talk, Kenny!?" She asked, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Kind of, nothing important." He said, looking over to him,giving him a 'make her leave' look. He looked back to his lt. "Hey Yachiru. How about you go wake everyone up for the day and then we'll go eat some chicken." This made her smile and she nod without questions then ran out the door. Kenpachi looked back to Mayuri as he closed the door. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Not talk about this is one. I don't want anyone to know." He nod to his words then looked back to him.

"But then how will you find out who drugged you?" He asked, Mayuri lowered his head in defeat. Mayuri knew he had to report this but his pride beats the right thing to do.

"I don't know." Mayuri told him, looking up to find his eyes on him. "What?"

"Why do you cover your face?"

"My face?" Mayuri asked as if he didn't understand him.

"Yeah, with the mask and make up." Mayuri shook his shoulders then a memory hit him….hard.

Mayuri sat on the toilet, tiredly as the warm hand wiped the paint on his face away. His mask sitting beside him, the warm hands made it up to his forehead.

"You shouldn't cover your face up, it looks really nice." The husky voice said, Mayuri blinked and pressed his cheek to his hand. Mind numb, his body acting on its own.

Mayuri snapped himself out of the dream and looked at him. He tilted his head at him with confusion of what just occurred.

"You ok, Kurotsuchi?" He asked.

"I just remember bit and pieces…You're the one who undressed me!" Mayuri told him, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was drunk off my ass; I didn't know what I was doing!"He said in defense. "And you didn't answer me." He lowered hishead.

"I don't care about my appearance." Mayuri said, "Doesn't matter, if my face is ugly or not." He nod and began to put on his uniform.

"Since it's the day after the festival, everyone gets a break today. I think we should tell the old man." Kenpachi said, "Then at least whoever did that to you would be punished."

"And what about you!? You were a victim in this too!" Mayuri shouted, He didn't care what happen to him, he just didn't like being the only 'victim' in this.

"I don't think I was drugged." He said, "I think I just had too much to drink." Mayuri face pawned and looked up at him.

"Well, I don't know what to do." Mayuri sighed into his hand. Kenpachi walked over to him and place a hand on hisshoulder.

"We should report it." Mayuri tensed up and looked up athim; he would be made a mockery!

"But…" Mayuri didn't know what to say, all he knows is that if someone found out that they'll start rumors. They would say how Mayuri got fucked by Kenpachi and he'll never hear the end of it! Kenpachi watched him the whole time as Mayuriran his hand through his hair.

"Do you want whoever did this to get away with it?"

"Wouldn't you get into trouble as well?" Mayuri asked, giving him a look. "I mean, you're the one who Rape…" Mayuri trailed off and lowered his gaze from him.

"I don't care." He said, "But we need to do what's right." Mayuri looked up at him again He didn't have that crazy look like he always had; He actually had a caring one. "If I get punished, then I get punished." Why is he caring, Why is hewilling to get in trouble for him? Mayuri open his mouth to protest but couldn't seem to form the words, he looked away. Mayuri rather just swipe this under the rug and never talk about it again…but…he still wanted to get his hands on the person who did this to him. Mayuri heard a laugh and looked up at him. "I never thought anything would trouble you like this."

"I was drugged! Passed out, kidnapped and Rap-" Mayuri clenched his teeth. He will never admit to such things! Breathing heavily now, Mayuri shook his head and stood up. "I have to get back to my barracks now."

"But we have to report this."

"Then go do it, you don't need me to hold your hand." Mayuri turned and walked out with what little pride he had left. Frustration filled his mind as he stormed away from the room but not without almost bumping into a feather brow young man. Yumichika jumped back and rubbed his arm.

"S-sorry Captain Kurotsuchi," He said, Ikkaku walked up behind him and grabbed the younger man's hand. "I wasn't thinking straight." Mayuri didn't say anything just walked pastthe two, great! Another damn couple!

"I wonder what's bothering him." Ikkaku asked, brushing a strain of hair out of Yumichika's face.

"I dunno."

Mayuri came into his room and placed his mask back on and redid his paint. Today is a free day and he's not leaving his room. He went over to his desk and sat down, what am I going to do. Mayuri looked over to the door, he knew he was going to tell the captain of what happen and at any time they would come get him.

"What am I going to do?" Mayuri ask a loud. If anyone found out…I'll be a laughing stock! A knock came at the door causing him to jump.

"Master Mayuri, are you awake sir?" It was just Nemu. Herelaxed a bit before snapping!

"What do you want!?" He shouted, "I do not want to be bothered!"

"This is the time you wanted me to wake you up sir." She said "The new test subjects are here."

"I do not care, propone them!" There was silence on the other side of the door, which was understandable. Mayuri would be shocked append hearing the words as well.

"Yes master." And with that, he heard her walking away. Mayuri rested his head on the desk and let out a sigh. He felt like he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again! Mayuri stood up and walked over to the closet, opening it to pull out a book. It was rather old but it's something to do while he'sstuck in here. It used to be Kisuke Urahara's. It was a book fillswith ideas and plan he never gotten to do. Mayuri sat down on his futon and flipped through the pages he never got to read it allbut lucky he had his page marked but his reading was cut short when he heard another knock at his door. Who could it be this time!? Nemu I said leave me alone! Mayuri grumbled under hisbreath and walked over to the door and peered out….his blood ran cold. Kenpachi …and Captain Yamamoto were standing there. Mayuri opened the door with a plain face.

"Kurotsuchi, we need to talk. Kenpachi was telling me about the night before…" He said, "Can you confirm it?" Mayuri nod and looked at Captain Zaraki.

"We were both intoxicated; I don't blame him for it at all." Mayuri said, Yamamoto nod and sat on the floor.

"None of you are to blame." He said how can he sit there and talk about this with a straight face? Mayuri lean against hisdesk. "No need to worry Mayuri, this will just be between us. I even told my Lt. to say behind." he nod; this is possibly the only thing that will ever get him unconformable like this. "I just needyou to tell me what happen." He nods.

"I got mad at my subordinates and stormed out, ran into Jushiro." Mayuri paused, "Then he invited me to come to have a drink with him and some of his friends."

"And those people would be?"

"Shunsui, Renji, Kira, Shuhei, Byakuya." Mayuri told him. "Everyone was drinking regular brandy but me. I was given Cherry wine and it tasted odd."

"And that must have been the drink spiked." Yamamoto said.

"But why would someone want to drug Mayuri?" Kenpachi finally spoke.

"I don't know." Yamamoto looked at him, "But I will have this looked into." Mayuri lowered his head. "But for right now, Mayuri. You can be left alone." This made him look up at the old man. "That's why Kenpachi is here, since he's the only other person that knows."

"I don't need to be watched! My guard was down that one time." Mayuri said Yamamoto shook his head.

"Don't be stubborn, just deal with it for the time being." Hehuffed in annoyance and watched as he stood. "I'll tell you if I find out anything." He walked out, leaving him with Kenpachi. He lowered my head again.

"You covered your face again."

"Don't start that again." Mayuri hissed he just sat there. He picked up the book he tried to read before. The awkward silence filled the room; he felt his eyes on him. "What do you want?

"Huh?"

"I can tell your staring at me." Mayuri said, looking at him over his shoulder. "What do you want?" The emotion on his face was plain, but his eyes were still on him. Mayuri huffed and turned around. What was he thinking? Does he remember anything from the night before? "Are you going to answer me?"

"I don't want anything." He said, he shook his head and threw the book on the desk before standing up.

"NON-SENSE! TELL ME!"

"Calm down," Kenpachi said, "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Why wouldn't I be!?" Mayuri said He didn't move as heapproached him. "How can you stay so calm!?"

"Because freaking out won't do anything." Kenpachi told him, "So calm down." he stared down at him and clenched hishands into fists, before sitting on his desk, legs crossed. Mayuriwanted to scream and pull his hair out. He looked at his books on the shelves.

"You can read one if you want, it could keep you busy for the moment." Mayuri said, making his head turn to look at him. "But right now, I'm going to take a bath." He nods as he walked over to his bathroom and closed/locking the door behind him. Mayuri knew he had to redo his make-up again but for the time being, he don't care. Mayuri just want to wash all his problems away. Mayuri turned on the water and began to strip. Gettinginto the tub filled with relaxing very warm water; he sunk to where it reached his shoulders. His mind was filled with some many things right now. Mayuri lay head back and looked up at the ceiling through half closed eyes. His hand reach up and rubbed his neck, his bite mark was still here. Mayuri let out the breath he had been holding, basking in the warm. Mayuri began to wash up when he heard someone at the door, what does thatman wants now!? "What is it!?" Mayuri called, getting up heswears, I'm going to break his neck!

"Master Mayuri, one of the assistants needs your approval of something."

"Nemu, I told you to leave me be!" Mayuri shouted, not watching what he was doing as he tried to get out of the tub and his foot slipped, causing him to fall back into the water but not before his head hit the side of the tub. Everything went black.

"Master Mayuri!"

"Move out of the way!" Mayuri could tell someone lift him out of the water and sit him on the floor. "Mayuri, open your eyes." He can't…he can't breathe, He couldn't move! Panic filled his chest. They leaned his head and someone pressed their mouth to his, sending air down his windpipe. They pulled away and pressed on his chest then the mouth returned to blow more air into his lungs. Mayuri coughed and open his eyes to see Kenpachi leaning over him. Mayuri screamed and pushed him away from him.

"G-get away from me, you fool!" Mayuri shouted, only to shout in pain and grab the back of his head.

"Don't move you busted your head." Nemu said, hegrowled and looked at Kenpachi. He looked away and then that's when it hit him…he was naked! Mayuri covered himself and told Nemu to get his robes. She nod and stood up to retrieve them. Mayuri looked back to Kenpachi and was shocked to a tiny bit of pink in his cheeks!

"Blushing are we?" He snapped his head back to Mayuri ashe still trying to cover himself up with his hands.

"What are you talking about!?" He snapped, his fast choice of words tells Mayuri, he made him nervous. Mayuri just looked away and lowered his head; Nemu came back and gavehim, his clothing and she went to go get the first aid. She wrapped up his head, sewn the wound and she helped him back to his room. Still naked, Mayuri laid under his covers as she told him. He shouldn't move much. Mayuri rolled my eyes at her and told her to leave. Kenpachi sat on the other side of the room as he closed my eyes. His head was pounding; everything is going to hell around here! He hasn't been having luck at all! "I…" Mayuri open an eye to look at Kenpachi.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," He spoke; Mayuri gave him a questioning look.

"What do you have to be sorry for; we couldn't help for what happen." Mayuri said, "I was just clumsy and fell."

"Not for that, for last night." He told him, Mayuri gave him another look.

"But if wasn't your fault."

"I know but I shouldn't have drunk so much." He said, he rubbed the bridge of his nose but didn't let him see his face. "I should have known better, Yachiru told me not to drink so much…I didn't listen." Did he blame himself for all of this? Mayuri sat up and crossed his arms.

"Don't give me that! Stop blaming yourself! You weren't the one who drugged me; you're not the guilty one here!" Mayuri shouted at him, He looked up at him. Mayuri looked over to his mask which was still in the bathroom. "So stop blabbering." He nods and then just looked away.

"Nemu says you should lie down." He said, He shook hishead and lay down again. He stood up and walked over to the desk looking through the books. Mayuri closed his eyes before passing out.

"So is it true?" Mayuri heard Kenpachi said he didn't dare open his eyes.

"Yes. That's what the waitress said." Yamamoto said, "The drink wasn't meant to go to Mayuri." Mayuri open his eyes and looked at them, they didn't even notice him sitting up, their backs to him.

"But then why did he get it and not Shuhei?" Kenpachi asked, Shuhei was meant to get the drink not him?

"She said, she got the mixed up and mistook Mayuri for Shuhei." Yamamoto said.

"How does THAT happen!?"

"She said she was new."

"Did she say who did it?" Mayuri asked, causing them both to jump and look at him. "Well?"

"Yeah, she said it was one of his subordinates." Mayuri shook his head then looked away. It wasn't even meant for himto drink. Mayuri should have listen to his instincts and not drink. Yamamoto walked over to him and made him look at him. "I'm sorry for what happen but I can't change it, don't dwell on it." Mayuri said nothing, just kept looking at his bed. "The person is being punished as we speak; there is no need to worry."

"Did you inform Shuhei that she was trying to drug him?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes." He said, "But I didn't say anything about you two like I promised." Mayuri nod and looked at Kenpachi.

"So I can go back to work?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's still a free day, you can go now." Kenpachi nod and left. "Mayuri, rest up and just relax." The head captain left him to be by himself as he stared blankly at his blankets. The drink wasn't even made for him…he had to go through this for nothing! Mayuri clenched his hands into fists. Anger ran through him, Mayuri stood up and growled through his teeth. Damn it!

Months have passed since it has happen and everything went back to normal…well, Almost everything. Every time Mayuri and Kenpachi are in the same room, it's awkward…He can't even get himself to look at Kenpachi.

"Mayuri…" Mayuri snapped out of his daydream and looked up at the voice.

"What?" He snapped at them, it was Renji.

"You seemed spaced out."

"What do you want?"

"My captain needs this to be devolved." He said, placing something on his desk. Mayuri stared at it then back up to him with a plain face. Ok…so why are you still here? Is what hewanted to ask him? He looked away then back to Mayuri. "Sir…this may not be any of my business but is there somethingwrong?" Mayuri clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"And what makes you think that?" Mayuri asked, bitterly.

"Well…You haven't been acting like yourself." He said, what is that supposed to mean? "Kenpachi isn't acting like himself either did some-"

"NO!" Mayuri shouted anger spread across his face. Renji nod and stayed silent. Mayuri clenched his fists and looked away, trying to claim himself. Mayuri sat back down and shook his head. It was true; Mayuri haven't been acting like himself. Mayuri have been mostly to himself and Kenpachi is probably the same way. Mayuri heard Renji say something but didn't catch it. "What?"

"Rukia had her baby…it was a girl."

"And why would I care?" Mayuri asked still bitterly.

"I thought you would like to know it was just something to lift sprits since you seem kind of down." He spoke, Mayuri said nothing... He looked up at him again. "Captain…did…something happen," He still said nothing. "On the night of the festival?" Mayuri looked down at the desk and shook his head.

"No, nothing happen." Mayuri told him softly.

"Sorry for butting in something that's none of my business." He said Mayuri shook his head before sitting down again.

"Don't worry about it." Mayuri said, he could have sworn that he saw a look of surprise cross his face.

"Yes sir." He spoke, He turned to walk away.

"How…are you and your captain?" Mayuri said suddenly. He looked over his shoulder to him.

"Me and Byakuya? Fine." He said "what about you?"

"Me?" Well that question backfired. "I don't have someone like that." He snickers and placed a hand on his hip.

"Do you have anyone you like?" His words made Mayurifell unease.

"I don't think so…never really like someone."

"Never feel warm towards someone? Like you feel weird towards them and feel like you don't want to mess up in front of them?" Mayuri felt his stomach do a summersault and Mayurilooked away.

"Somewhat…yes." Mayuri said looking back to him. "But I don't know if I like him that way…just awkward." Renji nod and then turned to walk away. "What do I do?" He stops and looked back to me. "How do I know for sure?"

"Do you like the person?"

"I respect them." Mayuri said he nods. "I don't know if I like them that way." He tapped his head like he was thinking.

"Does this person show anything to like you and have you done anything to show you like them?"

"Yeah, I guess they had…I mean they helped me with a problem and save my life once." Mayuri paused. "But I haven'tshowed anything close to affection towards them…I don't think I did at least. I let them read some of my books, that's it."

"I guess that's a start." He said, laughing. "You'll know when the time is right." And with that, he left. Mayuri sat back down in his chair, staring at the desk. He'll know when the time is right? Mayuri shook his head, what am I thinking!? I don't have feelings for captain Zaraki, No, of course not! Why would I? A big brute like him, never! He sighed ad rest his face on hishands. At that moment a hell-butterfly land on his desk, looked at him for a moment then left. Mayuri sighed, why do they have to have a captain meets of all times?

All the captains stood in the meeting hall waiting for news from the head captain; they stood in their rolls as he stood up to talk to them. Mayuri's eyes were on the ground, unable to look at the man who stood across from him.

"Is there something wrong, old man?" Shunsui asked, Yamamoto shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort." He said, "Me and Byakuya just wanted to inform all of you that we will be holding a party for Miss Rukia and Ichigo for their new born child, Sion later tonight. I hope to see you all there." Why would they want methere? They probably wouldn't even let me near the child, Mayuri thought. "You all may be dismissed. Mayuri was thefirst person out of the room, he just wanted to go back to hisroom and stay away from everyone else.

"Mayuri." Mayuri came to a stop from that husky voice.

"Captain Zaraki." He didn't even turn around to look at him.

"May I have a word?" Mayuri looked over his shoulder at him and watch as he told him to follow him.

Once they were far enough away he finally came to a stop and then looked at Mayuri. He had a look of seriousness in his look.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"It's about what happened." Mayuri's heart began to speed up, why is he bringing this up again? Mayuri remain silent and wait for him to continue. "I was…wondering if you were mad at me for happen."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? We already settled this." Hetold him, his hands were getting sweaty and he could feel hisface heat up, thank god for the face paint. "It's neither of our faults."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Kenpachi asked, "You won't even look at me like you're doing right now!"Mayuri looked up at him. You would think something like that wouldn't bother someone like him but he's just full of surprises today. "You must have some sort of ill feeling towards me if you won't even look at me. Are you embarrassed of what we did, I said I was sorry a-"

"NO!" Mayuri shouted, "No, I'm not mad!" his hands clenched up into fists. "Stop jumping to things!" Both of theirvoices could be clearly be heard, already getting the attention of two people.

"Mayuri, Kenpachi, you two alright?" they looked up to see Shunsui and Jushiro looking at them. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing," Kenpachi said, "You two go have fun on your date." Shunsui nod and wrapped an arm around Jushiro and walked away. Mayuri sighed and looked back to Kenpachi who had his eyes on him.

"I don't know about you but I have to get back-" He grabbed his hand and dragged him behind him, taking Mayuriinto an empty room. "Kenpachi, Release me at once!" He pushed him towards a wall and pin his wrists to it, "Let go now, Ken-" Mayuri couldn't even get another word out before he pressed his mouth onto his. Mayuri's eyes widen but he didn't fight it, his heart was racing now. He broke away finally to breath then his eyes landed on his as he stared back with bigger ones. "Don't you ever!" Mayuri slapped his across the face but he didn't even filch.

"I'll see you at the party Mayuri." Kenpachi spoke with a yawn and walked away from him; Mayuri stared at him as he went, and he paused at the door then gave him one last look then left. Mayuri slid to the floor, staring at the door where he was just in a moment ago. What the hell just happen? Kenpachi just kissed him and he was sober…what the hell? Mayuri blinked the looked at his lap, what is going on? He couldn't think straight, he just sat there while just staring at the door. See me at the party? So he wants him to go? Should he go? I don't know! Mayuri shook his head and closed his eyes, this is way too much, and why did he kiss me! All of this was supposed to be behind them, done and over with so why did he do it?

"Damn you!" Mayuri shouted, "Why must you make everything difficult of me!" he growled in frustration. "You bastard!" Mayuri got to his feet and walked quickly to the door, Kisses him and just leaves him here without telling him why! How dare him! Mayuri looked out and he was nowhere to be found, damn it! I'm not going to your barracks just go ask for a reason! Anger raged in his mind, how dare he, how dare he! Mayuri wanted to hit him again and wished he slapped him more than once. Mayuri looked over his shoulder, no one was there. Mayuri was alone. He growled and headed off for his own division. Maybe he could get it off his mind before he goes to their little party…wait. Why does he even have to go, it wasn't an order…but…something in him wanted to go. Did he want to see him? If I did it then why did I slap him?

"Captain…" Mayuri stopped and looked to see Captain Hitsugaya. "Is there something wrong?" Why in the hell is everyone asking me this!? He just wants to be left alone! Mayuriscowled and straight past him, he's not talking to anymore people about this! This is way too personal and confusing, even to Mayuri! His head was spinning and he was in a hurry, why did he, Why! Mayuri looked around his area; maybe he couldfind him and demand an answer! Mayuri came to a stop, what would he say? Mayuri leaned up against the wall, why does hefeel like this? So frustrated and dizzy? Mayuri couldn't think straight which only happens around him. Mayuri took a breathand leaned off the wall. Maybe he should just wait until the party? Why am I thinking too much about this? He should just talk to him and get this over with, what could hurt? Mayurisighed and went off to look for him.

When Mayuri got to Captain Zaraki's Division, people stared at him as he passed like he wasn't even supposed to be there. Once he reached the captain's quarters and knocked on the door.

"In a moment." Mayuri heard him say, his voice sent a chill down his spine; maybe he should wait to talk about this? Before Mayuri could turn the door opened and he stared down at himwith a plain look on his face. "Captain…what can I help you with?"

"We need to talk." Mayuri told him, he didn't ask any more questions, he let him in and closed the door behind him. Yachiru wasn't in sight, which means she probably bothering someone. Kenpachi sat down in his seat and then offered him one. "I'll just stand."

"What can I do for you?" Zaraki asked what? What do you mean?! You know why I'm here, you fool!

"Why did you…" Mayuri paused, "back in barrack one. Why did you Ki-"

"Because I wanted to." He spoke, his answer made himpaused.

"Because you wanted…why?"

"Because I-"

"NO! I mean why me!? Why would you want to kiss me!?" Mayuri asked, "I'm the last person here that someone would want to kiss!"

"I don't think you're that bad." He said, getting back to work on his papers. Mayuri watched him and sighing, hisshoulder slumped.

"Then why kiss me and just leave? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just left because you slapped me."

"You forced me to kiss you!" Mayuri stated. "You just don't kiss someone and suspect them to be fine with it." He didn't say anything; he just sat there, his eyes on his work, completely ignoring him. He shouldn't have even tried talk to this man! Mayuri turned and began walking for the door.

"Mayuri…" A hand landed on his shoulder within seconds. He looked at Zaraki from over his shoulder. "I shouldn't have… I'm…" He stopped him before he could even finish and then crossed his arms.

"I'm not mad at you for that, I mad because you ran off without a reason."

"I thought you were mad because you slapped-"

"I slapped you because it came out of nowhere." Mayuritold him, he gave a snicker.

"So if I had warned you, you wouldn't have mind?" His words made Mayuri's face heat up.

"I…don't…me."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't…really."

"It's not that hard to figure out, yes or no?"

"No…" Mayuri sighed, "I wouldn't have freaked." He nod "But why would you kiss me and don't say because. I want to know why."

"I remember." What? Remember what?

"Remember?"

"That night, it came to me a few nights ago." He said his other hand rested on Mayuri's shoulder. "I remember everything, when I found you, how I brought you here, cleanedyou paint off and…" He trailed off.

"How we had sex?" Mayuri said, he nod.

"You were so out of it, you didn't even fight back." He brought a hand up over his eyes. Is that why he has been avoiding him? "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it happen a month ago." He told him, he nods again and looks at him.

"But after I remembered, I felt…"

"Confused?"

"Yes." He said, He let go of him and looked like he was at war with himself. Maybe he should go?

"I should just go-"

"No…" Kenpachi spoke. "Not yet." He lifts up his chin and watches Mayuri for a moment. "Would you mind?" It took Mayuri a moment before it clicked. He shook his head, his eyes still on his. "Don't slap me this time." He closed his eyes and pressed his warm lips to Mayuri's, He still just stared. His hands came off his shoulders and wrapped around Mayuri's waist, pulling him closer. Mayuri's hands still at his sides, as a tongue crossed the bottom of his lips asking him to part them. Mayuridid as he wanted and he pulled him into a deeper kiss. His tongue brushed against his, causing his eyelids to fall. By this time, Mayuri gripped his upper arms. What did this mean? Does he like me or does he just want to kiss me? God only know with this man. Mayuri open his eyes to peer at him only to find his pink haired Lt Sitting on his shoulder watching! Mayuri freaked and pushed him away, only to fall on his butt.

"W-when did you get here!?"

"Hmmm?" Kenpachi muttered, looking at her.

"I didn't know you like the creepy man, Kenny!" She said with giggles.

"I didn't even feel you jump onto my back." Kenpachi said, looking at her, she seen the whole thing! I. Am. Screwed!

"Why were you two kissing? Do you like him Kenny?" She said with smiles. Kenpachi seemed unaffected by this.

"Yes but you can't let anyone know about this, ok?"

"OK!" she said with a giggle, jumping off his shoulder and onto Mayuri's gut. "But I want a kiss too!" She planted one on his nose and fell into laughter. She jumped off and held her hands behind her back.

"I meant it, you can't tell anyone."

"I promise, Kenny." Mayuri got back onto his feet and sighed. He knew his face would have been plum red right now.

"I…have to go now."

"I'll see you at the party tonight, ok?"

"If you do, Kenny can give you more kisses!" Yachiru giggled. Thank god for the face paint….

"Master Mayuri." Nemu greeted, "The document that Renji requested is done now." Mayuri nod as he checked a test tube with the color green liquid in it. "Also Captain Kuchiki came by, not about the documents though but he wanted to meet with you. I told him, you would be back shortly."

"When?" Mayuri asked.

"After the captain's meeting." He must have been asking because of his behavior. Why can't everyone mind their own business!? "Want me to arrange a meeting-"

"No." Mayuri interrupted; he lifts up a flask and checked it. "I'll ask what he wants the next time I see him."

"Yes sir." She said and walked away. Mixing chemicals in between the two tubes he held in his hands. Mayuri hasn't been focus on any of his work since that night but now he has a whole new problem! Now He doesn't know if he has feelings for Zaraki or not. He couldn't win for losing! Mayuri bit his lip as he poured the rest into a bicker. The color changed to purple….good. It was a new experiment he's has been working on for quite some time. It was meant for the use of reproduction in for either gender. Yamamoto asked him to make this just in case of shortage in women, basically if women were dying, the population wouldn't die out. Mayuri corked the tub; at least he had the formula for it now. Mayuri sat it on the table and leaned back in his chair, one this completed. Now for the next one. The door opened and closed again.

"Nemu, I told you. So don't even think of asking it again." Mayuri said before she could even ask her stupid question.

"No problem." The voice didn't belong to her. Mayuriturned in my chair.

"Renji."

"I'm here for those documents." Renji said, walking up to his desk. Mayuri grabbed the file and gave it to him without looking at him. "What's up with you?" He didn't even say it in a moody way.

"Why did your captain came by?" Mayuri asked.

"I don't know. Why, do you want me to ask him?" Mayuri shook his head.

"Just tell him, it's none of his business." Mayuri said, rising up from the chair. "So…how are you two uncles feeling about…well…?"

"Sion?" Renji asked, "Happy, she so small but she looks so much like Rukia but she has Ichigo's nose." Mayuri has a feeling if he doesn't stop him, he'll go on forever about this but he said nothing to stop him. A knock came at the door, making him stop.

"Renji, I need those documents now when can talk about Sion later tonight." It was Byakuya. Renji nod and walked over to him, handing him the files he wanted. Mayuri turned his back on him and pretending that he was more interested on his work than him. He could feel that they were still in the room, which was starting to urk him.

"If that's all you need, you may feel free to leave." Mayurisaid, not even looking at them. He could feel that Byakuya nodand left, Renji following him. He sighed, people are being so annoying. Mayuri began to mix different things into a tube, which was always a favorite past time.

"Well that's not very nice." Mayuri heard from behind him. Mayuri stopped what he was doing to look behind him.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you until the party?" Heasked, raising a brow.

"I couldn't wait." Kenpachi said, leaning against the doorway.

"Am I supposed to feel flattered?" Mayuri asked a smirk on his face.

"I was hoping." He came up and looked down at his work from over his shoulder, his chest against his back. Mayuricontinued to work as his hands wrapped around his waist. Whatthe hell is he doing? This is his lab, have some respect! "So what are you working on?"

"A few loose ends, something the head captain want me to work on." Mayuri said, softly. He nod and looked at everything. Mayuri manage to look at something on the check list and then back to him. He seemed to be fascinated by all the tube and what would-be in them. "So what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"I said, I couldn't wait." Mayuri turned around to face him and tilted his head. Couldn't wait to see me? This man is getting cheesy. Mayuri nod and looked over to the door to see if anyone was watching, thankfully he sent half of his men to help with the party.

"So what can I do for you?" Mayuri asked, Ken smiled and pulled his mask off. "Kenpachi-"

"I like you better when you don't cover your face up." Kenpachi said, he watched and he picks up a rag from a bowl of water that was beside them to wipe the paint off. Mayuri just satthere and let him, once Kenpachi was done he sat the rag down to look at him like Mayuri were the most amazing thing, he ever laid he eyes on. "I think you're really beautiful."

"I am not beautiful." Mayuri mutter, "I am just me." How can anyone think I'm beautiful? He raised a hand to his cheek and caressed it softly.

"I think you are." He spoke, leaning down to plant kisses on his lips. Mayuri lean forwards to kiss him back, next thing he knew he was hoisted up to sit on the table behind him, making sure he didn't sit on anything important. Mayuri's hands planted on either side of his cheek, Kenpachi's hands on his hips. Wait…why the hell am I the fucking girl?! Then again…Mayuridoesn't think there is any way he could dominate this man. At that moment they heard a door open, causing them to part and look. Byakuya stood there, face turning slightly pink, eyes wide. He opens his mouth slightly to say something but he closed it. Renji behind him, head tilted. Kenpachi let Mayuri go to look at them. "Byakuya…I" Byakuya raised his hand to stop him.

"We were wondering why you two were acting funny lately." He said Mayuri lowered his head in embarrassment. Damn it. "We won't tell anyone if you don't want." Kenpachi nod.

"Please." Mayuri spoke, Byakuya nod.

"I…was just wondering, em…" This is probably the first time ever Mayuri ever seen Byakuya speechless. "Head captain Yamamoto wanted us to ask…if you could send more people over." Mayuri nod and told him to take whoever he still looked like he was in shock.

"I knew you liked someone!" Renji suddenly spoke, "But…I didn't know it was captain Zaraki. Or….wait….you….You look normal!" He pointed to him.

"Well of course, did you think I always looked the way I did?"

"Kinda." Renji spoke. Mayuri shook his head and got off the table. Mayuri looked at Byakuya who was still staring.

"Nonsense, never judge a book by its cover." He told him.

"Seriously." Byakuya muttered he shot him a look.

"Is I and captain Zaraki's performance bothering you that bad?" Mayuri asked, looking at Byakuya. He shook his head and looked at the floor.

"No. Now if you can excuse us…"

"Don't say anything about it." Kenpachi spoke; Byakuya turned and gave them a nod.

"Nothing will pass my lips neither will it from Renji's." Renji nod and gave us a thumbs up.

"Even though I kinda figured as much." Mayuri looked at him.

"It was that obvious!?" He asked in a panic.

"…Yes…" If it's obvious to him, then who else have thought about it!? What if someone figures it out and then goestelling everyone!? Mayuri wouldn't be able to go back outside ever again! A hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to look at Kenpachi.

"Calm down, Mayuri."

"Calm down?" How did he know? His face was plain, I wasn't showing any emotions.

"You tent to frigid when you're nervous." He said, herolled my eyes. Damn, has he figured out everything about him?

"I do not!" Mayuri mouthed, defensively. This made the man chuckle, and pats his back as if we were joking about something. "I do not!"

"Yes you do, either; you bite your thumb nail or staring out in space." Kenpachi spoke, "I'm not as stupid as I let people think I am." He tapped his nose. Mayuri heard Byakuya say something about leaving and then footsteps. He looks over to Renji and he just waved and then left. He looks back to Captain Zaraki who was looking at a tube of fluid.

"So, you think you have figured me out huh?" Mayuriasked, walked to his side. He shook his shoulders but kept his eyes on the tube. "So…if you know, how do you know if I'm-?"

"Horny?" Kenpachi asked, his face went red. That was not what he was going to ask!

"No!" Mayuri shouted, turning his redden face away. Hecan't believe he just asked that! He heard the man chuckle and then turned to him.

"It's alright; I won't tell anyone you secret."

"What secret!?" Mayuri asked in a harsh voice.

"The way you act when your turn on." Kenpachi said with smile glues on his face.

"What do you mean, the way you act?" He asked, giving him a look. No one has ever figured him out. Not then not now, so how dare he stand there and say that he has. He stepped forwards and ran his hand through his hair, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." He walked passed him. "And besides, we have to go get ready for that one's party." Mayuri gave him a warning glare.

"Tell me this instant!" He told him, he only gave a laugh, waving as he left the room. "Bastard!" Mayuri turned his back, why sit there and tell him something and then not explain it! It burns him up when someone does that. Mayuri gave a rage fill growl in the back of his throat. Damn moron, you just don't leave someone hanging like that!

"Master Mayuri, Are you ok?" He heard Nemu call from the door.

"Leave me alone, you stupid girl." Mayuri hissed, she nod but stayed in her place. He looked at her from over his shoulder. "What!?"

"Sir, you have to get ready for Miss. Kuchiki and Ichigo's party. You are going right?" He looked down at the table, of course I'm going. Kenpachi wants me too. Wait, why does he care if he wants him to go? It's not that important! Mayuri lowered his head to the floor and nipped at his own lip.

"I guess I'll make myself ready." He stood and headed to shower, might as well. It's something to do.

The mansion was filled with guests and other soul reapers of the soul society, everyone was here. Mayuri looked around, scanning the faces of people who would walk by. Why was he here? Mayuri getting that awkward filling right about now, he felt like this is something he should just skip out on. Do Rukia and Ichigo even want someone like him here? Mayuri doesn't think they would even trust him with their child in the first place. Mayuri sighed and walked to the side of the room and just took a seat, this is going to be a long night. He could just tell. People looked at him as they past, probably wondering what he was doing here and he was thinking the same thing. He just came here because Kenpachi wanted him here, where the crap is he? Mayuri looked across the room and saw that Orihime girl, sitting in Ulquiorra's lap, talking to her friend who was gathering bags to be taken off to the kitchen.

Mayuri yawned, he was getting pretty bored of this baby's birthday party and he's pretty sure Rukia and Ichigo are in the next room with all the cooing and awe's that were coming from there. Maybe he's in there? No way in hell he's going in there, he knows for sure that he'll get weird glances. Mayuri stood up and walked across the room of people trying to at least look in the door to see if Kenpachi was in there when someone grabbed his hand, Mayuri looked over his shoulder to snap at whoever it was.

"Kenpachi?"

"Sorry, I'm late. Yachiru got us lost."

"Did not!" Mayuri heard her shout from his shoulder.

"That's quite alright." Mayuri spoke; Yachiru jumped off his shoulder and ran to attack the food table.

"Have you seen the baby?"

"No,"

"Why not?" Kenpachi asked.

"I…" He trailed off; I don't think they would want me to. He told Mayuri to follow him by tilting his head and Hefollowed him outside where no one was around.

"Tell me."

"I just don't feel like I belong here."

"Why not? This party isn't just for the baby, it's for you too." Mayuri gave him a weird look.

"Why is it for me?!"

"Today is March 30, the baby's birthday and yours too." Mayuri blinked at him, he forgot his own birthday.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Why did you think everyone wanted you here to bad? It's a surprise for you, the old man said something about it since you've be so stressed lately." He leaned forward and kissed hisforehead. "Happy birthday."

"We're in public moron!" Kenpachi just laughed at himand pulled away.

"Just pretend you don't know anything."

"And act surprise?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you," He growled, He patted his back and brought him inside, everyone was still talking.

"So how about you take off you paint?" Mayuri looked up at him, he just smiled back.

"Why should I?"

"Because I like your face," He smirked and leans closer. "And if you don't care about your appearance then take it off." Mayuri stopped and looked at him. "For me?"

"Kenpachi, why do you want me to take if off so badly?" He asked, "I mean there nothing special about it."

"Sure there is, it's you." He didn't know want to say to that. Kenpachi grabbed his hand and led him off down the hall;He knew he was taking him to the nearest bathroom. He closed the door behind him as Mayuri leaned against the counter. Mayuri turned from him and looked down the drain of the sink. No one has ever seen him without my paint or mask for years. "I would ask if you take a shower with me but I don't think Byakuya would like that."

"Don't say such things! People might hear!" He nod was walked over to him, his hands found his hips and he pressed his body to his. Mayuri heard the sink behind him began to run;Kenpachi pulled a wet rag from behind him and began to wipe the paint off his face. "You know how much paint I waste because of you?"

"Then don't put it on." Kenpachi smirked and wiped it off his lips before planting a kiss there. Mayuri pointed him with hislongest nail and then looked away. Kenpachi didn't take long to get all the paint off of him; he cleaned the rag and placed it where it belonged.

"I enjoy the look, is there anything wrong with that?" He shook his head and turned him around so Mayuri could see himself in the mirror.

"No but is there anything wrong with this look?"

"No…"

"So why not show your real face once and a while." Mayurileaned back on him and lowered his eyes. Ok, I get it. You likemy face. Arms wrapped around his waist so he looked behind himself to Kenpachi, only to find his lips meeting his again. Mayuri blinked a couple of times before he turned Mayuri around and held him firmly. He wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck and kissed back passionately. His hands ran through my short blue hair.

"I think we might need to head back to the party, Captain Zaraki." Mayuri muttered into his lips.

"Hmmm?" He pulled away, "Can we just have a party in here?" Mayuri felt a slight blush across his cheeks; no one has ever spoken to his like he's doing.

"This isn't my or your barrack or house, we can't." Mayuritold him, he smirked and lean forward. "Can you come over to my barracks after the party then?" Mayuri nod without realizing it. Kenpachi grabbed his hand and before walking back towards the door.

No one knew who Mayuri was; they gave him weird looks, asking who he is and stuff like that. He can't believe it, try looking at my damn robes, can't you people read?! Kenpachitold him to walk into the main room where Rukia and Ichigo were, Mayuri did what he was told; Rukia was holding the small infant in her arms Ichigo talking to his friend the Quincy. Mayuri stood by the door frame, Captain Yamamoto looked at them.

"Kenpachi, Mayuri. I'm so glad you can make it." Ichigo looked at them then titled his head.

"Mayuri?" This. Room. Is. Filled. With. Fools. Mayuri nod and looked leaned against the door frame. "Wow,"

"I think he looks very nice." Rukia said, holding her child closer.

"See, told ya you don't look half bad."

"Shut it, Zaraki." Mayuri muttered under his breath, he only chuckled. Don't say stuff like that out in public, people willstart wondering! He looked at him; he wasn't looking at Mayuribut the child. He does have to say, the kid is cute but he lookedaway before anyone could tell he was looking.

"Cute isn't she?" Kenpachi asked him.

"Yes," Mayuri said, looking away from the room. This was getting awkward really fast. They let Kenpachi hold Sion while Mayuri took a seat on the other side of the room, he didn't really want to be a part of the attention. Mayuri looked across the room and saw that Nemu was talking to the Quincy. She seemed to smiling, is he flirting with her? Mayuri sighed, couldn't be helped he guess. Mayuri didn't even notice someone was standing in front of him. He looked up to see Kenpachi holding Sion.

"Hey Mayuri, you want to hold the child?" Mayuri blinked at him like he was stupid, I'm the last person someone would want hold their baby.

"I'm not really good with children, Zaraki." Mayuri told him, he lean down.

"Why is that?"

"I don't like hold infants, their way to fragile and I don't-" He gave a laugh.

"Is that all?" He place the baby on his chest and Mayuri'sarms held it automatically, "See you not bad at it, you're just not used to it," Mayuri gave him a distasteful look as he sat beside him on the floor. Mayuri gave a look down a Sion and out of the corner of his eyes. He could tell Ichigo and Rukia were watching him, Mayuri looked at Kenpachi.

"I don't think I should be holding her." He told him, he looked at him.

"Why not, you're doing fine."

"I don't think Ichigo and Rukia would want me to hold her." Mayuri told him, "I'm not really trust worthy."

"They don't seem like they mind; they're smiling and talking." Maybe it's that I don't trust myself? Mayuri looked down at the child; she was asleep, in the blankets wrapped around her, her tiny hand to her chest. She was had Ichigo's hair and they said something about her having Rukia's eyes. Mayuri felt someone tap his arm so he looked; Kenpachi was smiling at him.

"Yes," He told Mayuri happy birthday before he could say anything; everyone say the same thing. Mayuri smile slightly but awkwardly. He heard the baby coo and she started to move about, Mayuri looked down at her. Blue eye looked back up to him. A smile went across her face.

"See, she likes you."

"She's a baby, she doesn't know any better." Mayuri muttered him. He laughed and took a drink of whatever.

"I think you would be great with kids."

"Have you seen my temper?"

"Just need to control that but I can help you with that."

"Why would I, the only child I have is Nemu and she's not even a real person."

"So?" Kenpachi whispers, "What if we wanted kids?"

"We're both men, that's physically impossible." He said with a blunt face. Kenpachi, are you that dumb?

"I know that but we could always adopt or something like that. Have woman to have one for us, or something."

"But-"

"I don't mean right now, maybe if we want one in the future." Mayuri looks down at the baby who was tugging at hisindex finger.

"Yeah…I guess." Mayuri have a child with Kenpachi? Hedidn't hate the idea but it's impossible, yeah adoption but who would let them? Kenpachi, the big brute and Mayuri the madscientist? No one would trust them with a child, right?

Mayuri gave the child back to Ichigo and Rukia; he was kind of getting uneasy with all the attention on him and walked back over to his seat and sat down with Kenpachi was offered him a drink, he looked down into the liquid.

"It's not spiked, is it?"

"Don't trust me?"

"No…" Mayuri sniffed it, "With your hormones then that's a positive no." He laughs and told him it wasn't spiked. Mayuriglared down at it once more before taking it up to his lips and gave a sip; it was just some sort of pop (soda; for some reason I see Mayuri saying pop) It was a bit limy and lemony; quite good tasting. "Thanks…Zaraki."

"Why do you keep calling me Zaraki? You can call me Kenpachi; I don't mind." He looked at him.

"It's out of respect."

"Call Me Kenpachi or Kenny."

"Kenpachi is just fine," There's no way he was going to call him 'Kenny' like that little pink hair devil does. Kenpachinods and took a sip of his drink; Mayuri gave a smile. This was nice, he looks around the room. He could deal with out all the people around him though. He looked at Kenpachi, he seemed happy as well. Mayuri ended up getting tired and rested his head on his hand.

"Tired?" Mayuri looked at him and nodded, "You wanted to leave first so people don't wonder?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Mayuri stood up and walked out of the room, I'm sorry. I know I promised you I would come to your barracks with you but I'm about to pass out, it's too late at night.

Once Mayuri got back into his room, he laid down. Hedidn't even feel like changing clothes for bed and he's pretty sure Nemu is still at the party; Mayuri pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes. Giving a yawn and rolled onto his side. Before long…he passed out.

A silent hand stroked his hair gently. Mayuri groaned at the contacted, leaned his head into their touch, he knew this touch but from where? A chuckle left a distance mouth; the hand descended to his cheek and caressed it.

"Mayuri…"

Mayuri jerked up from his mat and looked around hisroom, Kenpachi? What? Where is he? Wasn't he just here?!

"Zaraki?" Mayuri asked but there was no answer. He gave out a sigh, just a dream. Mayuri just sat there feeling like a moron. Has that man affected him that much? He groansstanding up then something hit him. Mayuri looked over on hisdesk; there laid a gift. He blinked at it, which could of…

Mayuri picked the gift of and studied it; it was small and had a tag on it.

From: Kenpachi Zaraki.

He smiled as he unwrapped it, it was a necklace and Mayuri looked closely to it, it was a pendent with the words 'Beloved' engraved on it. It had his birthstone on it as pulled it over his head and tucked it into his shirt for unwanted eyes to see it. So he wasn't just hearing things, he was here. Mayuri knew it was close to one in the morning so hewondered outside; the air was cool and crisp.

"Captain," Mayuri looked to see Akon. He nod and turned towards him. "Did you have a nice rest? You seemed really tired when you came back, Sir."

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"Captain Zaraki came by, he said you left something at the party and he wanted to return it for you."

"I know, he left it on my desk." The cool air brushed his paint free face. "Has Nemu returned yet?"

"Yes sir, she's working on some of the tests right now." Mayuri nod, that's good. He sighed and looked down at the ground. "Sir, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mayuri looked back to him and eyed him.

"You seem…to be…out of it for the past couple of months, some of us are worried about you."

"Tell them, it's nothing for them to be worrying about!" He nods with a bow.

"Yes sir." With that, he went back inside. He lowered hishead; it's too early in the morning to go talk to him so he had to stay put. Staring out into the sky, it was still dark out but there was some light from the society.

"I was wondering when you be waking up." Mayuri looked over his shoulder and there was Kenpachi sitting in a tree. Why didn't I sense him there? He wasn't even concealing his spiritual pressure. "Did you open the gift I got you?" Mayuri nod and pull it out from his shirt to show him, he smile and jumped downfrom the tree to walk over to him and told him, it looked great on him.

"Thank you." Mayuri said, stuffing it back into its place."Now why are you out this late?"

"Why are you?" He gave him a look but it didn't faze him a bit, he just smiles like he always did.

"How come every time I snap at you, you just smile?"

"Because I know you're just angry and you won't be for long."

"Oh is that so?" Mayuri crossed his arms, "And if I were to be mad at you for days or even months?"

"It's won't change my mind about how I feel, Mayuri." Kenpachi walked up to me, "I just wait until you cool down, even if it takes years and if you want I don't mind, fight it out,you seem strong."

"So you want to fight me?"

"Sure, it's a good way to relief anger and its fun."

"But I'm not mad at you, or is it…your mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, it was just a suggestion." Kenpachi nod and looked back up to the moon.

"Now why were you here this late at night?" Mayuri asked again.

"Because I can, I have nothing to do at my barracks."

"How about sleep?"

"Nah, I can't sleep." He sat in the grass and asks for Mayuri to sit beside him. He did. "If you want, we can go back to my barracks." Mayuri looked at him with a look, why?!

"Uh…I don't think we should." He laughed under his breath and told him he was kidding.

"Yeah right."

"Captain, I brought you something to drink…" Akon paused, "Captain Zaraki, sorry I didn't know you were here." He placed the glass in Mayuri's hands, "Here, let me go get you oneas well."

"Thanks," Kenpachi spoke as they watch Akon go back held the tea up to his lips and took a sip.

"So what do you want?"

"Just to talk," Akon came back and handed him his tea before bowing and walking back to do his work. Mayuri sat hisdrink down and looked up at the moon once again; he could tell Kenpachi was looking at him. "Is there something wrong, Mayuri?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" He said, not looking at him.

"Mayuri, you may not want to believe it but people do care about you." He took a sip before patting him on the back.

"But it's no one else's business what I do."

"What about me?" Mayuri heard him say, "Is it none of my business?" He looked at him, he seemed serious about the question, almost worried looking as he awaited his didn't know what to say so he just kept his mouth shut. "Mayuri?"

"I'm confused right now about…this." Mayuri looked away, he hated to admit that he was confused about it but he couldn't help it, he was.

"About us?" His words made him blush. "What's to be confused about?" Mayuri lowered his head; there was a lot to beconfused about, what if he does something to get the other mad? What if Mayuri does something wrong and something happens to him. What if others found out? "Mayuri?" he was watching him closely. "How about we go back to my barracks?"

"Why?" He helped him up and leaned close so his lips were close to Mayuri's ear.

"It's your birthday; I want to give you something else." He whispered in a husky whisper.

"But you already gave me this necklace." Mayuri told him, he just smirked. Oh…OH! "You want to do that? Now?!"

"Of course,"

"Kenpachi, I'm not that easy to get in bed when sober!" Mayuri growled lowly.

"Then I guess, I'm just going to have to work hard for it."This bastard and his perverted words. He began to walk away wanting him to follow him, Mayuri sighed and did.

Kenpachi sat a glass of tea in front of him and took sip from his; Mayuri gave him a look as he stared at it, he chuckled before sitting his tea down.

"I didn't drug it, if that's what you're thinking." He spoke;Mayuri took a sip of the drink. "You need to stop think someone's going to drug you every time you get something to drink."

"I can never be too careful now," He gave him a smirk and sat the glass down. "I don't even leave home without anti-viruses."

"So you don't trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you." Mayuri told him, Kenpachi stood up and walked over to him, arms wrapped around him.

"You know, no one is allowed in my room until tomorrow afternoon; want to stay with me tonight?" He asked smoothly.

"I don't care," Mayuri told him, his hands rested on his arms. A pair of lips found his neck and Mayuri was pulled backwards into a lap where he was held tightly with his back to his chest. "…Kenpachi?"

"Happy birthday," He said, Mayuri turned his head slightly to look at him only to find his lips on his. Mayuri smiled and kissed back, holding Kenpachi's face to keep him from pulling away. "I love you, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"I love you too, Captain Zaraki."

A/N: well finally done! Maybe worth a comment? Pretty please?


End file.
